Problem: No two students in Mrs. Vale's 26-student mathematics class have the same two initials. Each student's first name and last name begin with the same letter. If the letter ``Y'' is considered a vowel, what is the probability of randomly picking a student whose initials are vowels? Express your answer as a common fraction.
The students' initials are AA, BB, CC, $\cdots$, ZZ, representing all 26 letters. The vowels are A, E, I, O, U, and Y, which are 6 letters out of the possible 26. So the probability of picking a student whose initials are vowels is $\frac{6}{26}=\boxed{\frac{3}{13}}$.